Alone Together
by AmericanSuiteheart
Summary: Clint wakes up from a bad nightmare following the chituari battle and Bruce is there for a shoulder to cry on. This one-shot is based off the song "Alone Together" by Fall Out Boy. Story is better than the summary! TRIGGER WARNING! Self harm and attempted suicide!
1. Chapter 1

Clint Barton shot straight up in his bed in the newly named Avengers Tower. He had another nightmare, he had been having them a lot since Loki took over his mind. In the two months since the battle, he fell in to self hate for all the people he killed. He felt that he was weak for letting Loki take his mind. This time in his nightmare, he killed everyone in the tower without blinking an eye. He had started to cut himself after the first few times the nightmares struck, he figured it was the only thing that could pull him out of the memories.

He stumbled into his bathroom and grabbed his blade. Tonight had been a particularly bad one, because this nightmare was one of his greatest fears. His slashed and slashed at his wrists, loving the sting that brought him back into the present. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were their normal grey, but there was a emptyness. He looked down at his arms and seen that some were bleeding pretty bad. He grabbed the bandages and wrapped his arms and headed down to the common floor. It wasn't like he was going to be going back to bed after that.

Bruce Banner was sleeping off a hulk-out in his room, but woke up feeling the guilt returning. During the fight against Dr. Doom, the Hulk had taken out an apartment building. The building had been evacuated, but it still scared him. What if it was full of innocent people? If only the Other Guy had his common sense then it would be safe to unleash the Hulk.

He decided to head down to the kitchen on the common floor to get some tea. Tea usually calmed him down, but nothing could take away the guilt. He got in the elevator on his floor and told Jarvis to take him to the common floor. When he stepped out of the elevator he heard the TV on low. He wanted his tea, but curiosity got the best of him. He saw Clint sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

''Clint, what are you doing up this late?'' Bruce said. Clint didn't make any move to answer him. ''Clint?'' He tried again, touching Clint's shoulder. He flinched and shot to the other side of the couch. He looked at Bruce with terrified look that quickly turned into an unreadable mask.

''Uhh, did you need anything Bruce?'' Clint said, starting to feel embarrassed. He had a tiny crush on Bruce and he just acted like a complete idiot. Bruce was the main person, besides Natasha, who tried to help him after Loki's mindfuck.

''I'm sorry if I scared you, I asked why you were up so late.'' Bruce told him, feeling kinda bad he scared him. He really liked the archer, whether it was more than friends he wasn't sure. Mostly because he knew that if a person actually liked him enough to be in a relationship, he couldn't do it. He would just end up hurting them.

''Um, nightmares.'' Clint said with a nervous laugh. ''I thought this would clear my mind, but it didn't work.'' He finished. He felt conflicted about telling this to Bruce, he felt exposed. He was leaving himself vulnerable. Clint feared rejection, he didn't even know if Bruce was into men.

''Well ill leave you to it, I'm just going to head down to the lab. Nightmares aren't a stranger to me.'' He silently cursed himself, why didn't he offer to stay and talk?

''D-did you want to stay and talk about it? It might do us both some good. We can be alone together.'' Clint told the doctor, kicking himself for it. Bruce felt his heart flutter at the thought of being 'alone together' with Clint.

''Um yeah, that sounds really great.'' Bruce said with a smile, moving to sit by Clint, who had his knees tucked under his head and his arms around them. ''I'll go first, if you want.'' He added, looking at Clint for confirmation. Clint only nodded.

''Well tonight wasn't really a nightmare. Every time the Other Guy makes an appearance, it makes me feel guilty. Every time I let him out, before hand I can't help but think I'm going to kill innocent people, and that it would just be easier to run. When I came back and saw that he took out that building, I wanted to run, scream, and cry at the same time. Even after Cap told me it was empty, I kept thinking about the what ifs.'' Bruce said, sounding exasperated.''But I'm trying to tell myself that what he does is good, and that it's helping people. I guess that's what's keeping me here.'' He finished with a small smile. Clint returned the smile but then his face fell.

''Well, ever since Loki took over my mind I've been having nightmares, really bad ones. But tonight had been the worst one ever. It was one of my biggest fears come to life. I went back under and killed everyone in the tower, and laughed about it.I feel like horrible for killing all those innocent people. I was on the roof the other day and I was going to jump, and just be done with everything. I don't deserve to live with everyone here, or at all-''. He was cut off with warm lips on his. The kiss was gentle and unsure, he leaned in and returned it. But it ended almost as soon as it started.

''I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry for-''. This time Bruce was cut off with a kiss. This time the kiss was firm and sure. Clint moved himself to sit on the slightly larger man's lap, the kiss never breaking. Clint ran his tongue along Bruce's bottom lip and he was immediately let in. Their tongues fought for dominance, Clint's winning. But Bruce couldn't care. When they both needed to breathe they broke away.

''Don't be sorry for that, ever.'' Clint said with a smirk, that quickly disappeared when Bruce's smiled turned into an emotionless mask.

''Clint, you were really going to jump?'' Bruce whispered looking into Clint's eyes.

''Y-yea, yes I was. I thought it was the only way. I was about to jump over the railing when Thor came back from Asgard, and I chickened out'' He replied, finally breaking into a sob. ''I'm such a fucking mess! Look at me, look at what I did to myself because I was too weak to handle it all.'' He sobbed out, yanking up his hoodie sleeves and tearing the bandages off. The fresh cuts displayed to Bruce. With Clint still on his lap, Bruce wrapped his arms around Clint's shaking form.

And Clint buried his head in the crook of Bruce's neck and sobbed.

When Clint pulled his head up, he had stopped crying and Bruce wiped the rest of the tears away from his face. His eyes were red rimmed and his face was splotchy, but Bruce thought he was beautiful.

''I probably look hideous.'' Clint said looking ashamed.

''Impossible. You're beautiful.'' Bruce said kissing his forehead. ''Every part of you'' he added while kissing the exposed cuts. ''And so what if you're a mess, we all are. But you are my beautiful mess.'' He finished, a few tears in his eyes.

''You are so sweet, and you're right. I'm yours and only yours.'' Clint said with a quiet laugh.

''Good, do you think we should try to sleep now Clint?'' Bruce asked him.

''Only if you're with me.'' Clint replied.

''I wouldn't have it any other way'' Bruce said kissing his lips.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first full story! This will be just a one-shot, unless I get people wanting more, reviews and comments are welcome. (This was based of the song "Alone Together" by Fall Out Boy, I own NO rights to the song)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Clint was wrapped in strong arms when he woke up. He was facing Bruce's t-shirted chest, he leaned his head up a little to kiss Bruce's chin. This didn't wake him up, so Clint just studied Bruce's face. He wanted to commit the face in front of him to memory. He had a bit of stubble that rubbed Clint's chin when they kissed last night. His unruly brown curls rested on a forehead that wrinkled when he was thinking. Clint's favorite part was Bruce's eyes, they were warm pools of brown that he thought he could get lost in. He couldn't wait until Bruce opened them so he could see them again. He asked JARVIS to quietly play some music, his voice was barely above a whisper. He selected Imagine Dragons, the lyrics filled the room like a quiet hum. About half an hour later, Bruce started to wake up. Clint leaned his head up again so he could see Bruce's face more clearly.

"Good morning" Bruce said to Clint, tightening his hold on the archer. He smiled when he heard the music that Clint had chosen "You are up early today" He pondered put loud.  
"I just have a good reason to now" Clint replied. Bruce studied his face, he saw a single tear form in Clint's eye and he leaned his head down to kiss it away. Clint looked into the eyes of the man in front of him, the dark brown orbs he loved. He leaned up to capture Bruce's lips with a kiss, it was short when he pulled away, fearing his morning breath. Bruce chuckled a bit and kissed Clint's forehead. Clint snuggled into Bruce's chest, reaching under his T-shirt to run his hands over the other man's abs.

"Bruce" Clint said, his voice was so quite that Bruce barely heard it. So many thoughts were running through his head that he couldn't think straight. He knew what he wanted to ask Bruce, but he also didn't want it to seem like he was moving to fast. He really didn't want to mess this up.  
"Clint, babe, what's wrong" Bruce asked, the concern in his voice made Clint's heart break. Now he was scaring Bruce again, he always messed things up. His mind was starting to get foggy and his breaths were becoming labored. He could feel the panic attack coming but he was helpless. The last conscience thought he had was please don't let him hate me.

"Clint! Clint please listen to me, wake up! Clint!" Bruce was in full Dr mode now. He told JARVIS to wake up Tony and tell him to meet him in the med lab. Bruce put one of his arms under Clint's knees and one around his back and ran out of his room and in the hall. The elevator doors were already open and waiting. The elevator was already faster than a normal elevator, but to Bruce it was the slowest ride he had ever been on.

"Brucie, slow down" A half asleep Tony said from inside the med lab.  
"What's wrong with Legolas" he asked Bruce. Clint was put on a bed and Bruce hooked up a heart monitor and checked his blood pressure.

"We were just talking and all the sudden he had a panic attack, Tony, I tried to calm him down but I couldn't, I just couldn't. He started shaking and breathing funny. I'm a doctor for fucks sake! I should have seen the signs earlier and stopped it" Bruce was shouting now. He couldn't believe that he didn't see it, its all his fault. He hoped Clint didn't hate him.

"Hey, Bruce, calm down. Its not your fault, you had no power over it. He'll wake up and be fine, ok" Tony said in his most soothing voice. He wondered why Bruce cared about this so much. Its not that Bruce doesn't care about his fellow avengers, but he is never on the verge hysterics. Could they be together, Tony thought.

"Bruce, is something going on between you and Clint? You seem really worried, and not like usual" Tony said, trying to sound neutral. Bruce looked at Tony, brown eyes meeting brown. He didn't know if he should tell him or not. He and Clint never talked about telling the team. Its not like they were embarrassed. Bruce decided that it didn't matter, they would find out anyway.

"Yes, last night we were talking. We started talking about our nightmares and..other things that aren't my place to say anything about so don't even ask..we kissed and I invited him to sleep, only sleep, in my bed last night. It was the best sleep I've had in a long time. This morning we were talking about us and what we were, and he, he, he just started breathing hard and he passed out" Bruce said, his voice cracking at the end.

"Does the thing that's not your place to say, have anything to do with those? You should probably put a jacket or a long sleeved shirt on him" Tony said, pointing to Clint's arms that were out in the open. It was hard to ignore. Tony felt sorry for the archer, he knew he wasn't doing great after Loki got him, but he never thought about this. Bruce saw what Tony pointed to and immediately went to get Clint a spare jacket in one of the cabinets in the room.

"Yes, that's what I was talking about, somewhat. But don't say anything to him or the team. Do you understand me" Bruce said, his tone left no room for argument, not that Tony had any.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I'm happy for you two by the way" Tony said with a grin.

Just then Clint started to move and Bruce rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Clint, are you awake" Bruce said slowly. Clint looked up at Bruce and tears started to spring into his eyes. The tears turned into sobs when he seen the heart broken look on Bruce's face. Tony took that as his cue to back out of the room to give them their privacy.

"JARVIS, lock the door and make sure there is no interruptions please" Tony said to his A.I.

"Of course Sir, I live to serve. I will be monitoring Mr. Barton's vitals and will alert you if there is any trouble" The crisp British voice answered back and Tony heard the door lock.

"Bruce, I am so sorry. I tried to stop it but I couldn't control it. I-" Clint was cut off with Bruce's lips against his. The kiss was full of need and promise.

"Clint, please never be sorry for something like this. You did nothing wrong, I'm not mad at all. I care about you so much, I don't want you to hurt anymore" Bruce said to Clint in a sweet and caring voice. He looked down at Clint and smiled a rare smile. He carefully picked Clint up and moved to sit behind him on the hospital bed. Clint was sitting in-between Bruce's outstretched legs, with Bruce's arms around his waist. Clint realized he was smiling and leaned into Bruce as Bruce started to sing, softly.

"I don't know where you're goin' but do you got room for one more troubled soul, I don't know where I'm goin' but I don't think I'm comin' home" His voice was soft and sweet and the best thing Clint ever heard.

* * *

The team found out about a week later and they were all happy for them. Fury had some choice words but he was quickly silenced when the hulk appeared. Its safe to say that no one ever bad mouths them after that. They both still have nightmares and Clint's panic attacks haven't been as frequent but they still happen. Bruce calms down when he feels Clint's body in his arms. Bruce can sing to Clint and he snaps out of nightmares and panic attacks almost instantly. And when Clint asks Bruce what are they, Bruce smiles and says alone together.

END

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! To the ones who are following this story, I am so sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. This is probably going to be it unless yall want more. Reviews and are welcome! *I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS, IF I DID CIVIL WAR WOULD NOT HAPPEN! AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG ALONE TOGETHER (Bruce sings this to Clint).**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I changed my user name from DoWhatTheNightWants to AmericanSuiteheart (if you get the reference virtual high five!). So if you notice its different don't be alarmed! Sorry this isn't a story update, I should be writing more soon but don't quote me on it! ~AmericanSuiteheart**_


End file.
